Episode 6.5
Note: This wiki page fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.5 is the fifth Episode to the sixth season of Primeval. It was most notable for giving more backgroud on Eve and Darren Synopsis The team are on high when a several Giganotasaurus and a pod of Argentinosaurus attack a fair groud putting people in danger. And to make matters worse Eve and Darren escape to the sight. Ethan Escapes the A.R.C Plot The Episode starts with a girl wandering off from her mother and runs over to a roller coaster hanger she then sees the anomaly and walks over to it and she then turns round and sees a Giganotasaurus and it kills her. At the A.R.C Lester questions Eve and Darren about Helen but they say they did not know anything about what she was up to. Suddenly the alarm goes off and Jess detects the Hanger anomaly Lester then orders the guards to take Eve and Darren back to their cells when at their cells Darren punches the guards and knocks them out. The team then leave to go to the fairground. Lester gets the guards to take Ethan For questioning when released he attacks the guards and takes his EMD Jess then sees him on the CCTV system and sounds the Alarm but Ethan then goes to a lab and takes some papers and then leaves the A.R.C. When the team arrive at the fair ground everyone starts running and the team see the Argentinosaurus trying to escape from the Giganotasaurus pair and they easily manage to get down a small Argentinosaurus and begin to eat it. In the City Eve and Darren find a car and get into it they then turn on the radio and hear about the Fairground incursion deciding it might be a way of proving to the A.R.C team they are on their side they go there At the A.R.C Later tells Jess how annoyed he his about Ethan's escape and a soldier comes up to him and tells him Eve and Darren have escaped making Lester more annoyed they tells Jess to hack the CCTV cameras in the city to find the three but Jess says they will unlikely find Ethan in the city as he usually stays low but Lester says find Eve and Darren will make him more happy. At the fairground Connor, Michael and Danny find the anomaly and lock it. At the other side of the site Emily and Abby go to the lost children's area to see if anyone is there they then see a young boy but he ignores Abby's warnings and heads straight for the Gigonotasaurus pair the bigger one spots him but Matt, Jenny and Jack arrive and rescue the boy and keep the pair at bay with their EMDs. At the other side of the park Michael notices a giant Argentinosaurus heading towards one of the water rides however before they can get a drink the Gigonotasaurus Pair arrive and Danny fires his EMD but it does little good the others then arrive and attack the pair and they flee. At the car park Eve and Darren arrive and grab EMDs from the A.R.C car and run towards the commotion Jack the notices the pair and Matt tells Jess through comps she then tells Lester which makes him even more annoyed then he gets Jess to orders backup. Matt then gets the news and Darren and Eve follow the Giganotasaurus and Darren shoots it with a EMD causing the smaller one to back through the anomaly which Conor unlocks and the bigger Gigonotasaurus runs lose in the park. The Argentinosaurus group go back through the anomaly but one lags behind and the Gigonotasauurs sizes the optertunaty. And it grabs the Argentinosauurs by the neck and it falls down to it's Knees and it's dies from it's injures and it drags it back through the anomaly which Connor unlocks and once through the anomaly it meets the other Giganotoasauurs agine and they watch the other Argentinosaurus herd and eats the dead creature and the team send the other dead Arentinosaurus back through the anomaly them. Eve and Darren then try and escape but the backup arrive and catches them. Then Jenny walks up to Michael and pecks him on the check and the pair kiss and Danny they should get a room (Saying it as a joke) then a squad of guards come to the site and guard the anomaly. At the A.R.C Eve and Darren are taken to Lester's office and Lester tells them not to try and do that again otherwise they will be sent to prison and Eve tells him ever think was alright before the Tapajara come and she and her family were living happily the pair are the escorted out of his office and Lester tells them Ethan has escaped with documents of the A.R.Cs layout. In the menagerie Emily watches Rex,Sid and Nancy and the Raptor in the menagerie with Matt and tells him he will begin to research the information he needs to soon to find out what his second version meant by they are unaware Abby has overheard everything. At a abandoned warehouse Ethan walks through and door and gives the second Matt the layout of the A.R.C and tells Ethan he has done well and then tells him that Eve and Darren are a threat and Must be killed. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Danny Quinn *Jack Maitland *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Ethan Dobroski/ Patrick Quinn *Second Matt Anderson *Unnamed Girl (Death, Only appeaence) *Unnamed boy (Only Appearnce) Creatures *Giganotasaurus *Argentinosaurus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Raptor Setting *A.R.C *Prehestoric Argentina *Funfair *Unused Warehouse Trivia *Gigonotasauurs previously appeared in Episode 3.4 *Both Argentinosaurus and Gigonotasaurus would return to the Franchise Errors *When Abby is in the fairground her top is red but when in the A.R.C overhearing Matt and Emily her top is white Gallery P5.jpg|The poster for the Episode Imagt.jpg|The Argentinosaurus after coming back through the anomaly Imagerttf.jpg|The Gigonotasaurus attacking the Argentinosaurus Aom.jpg|The Funfair warehouse - Prehestoric Argentina hills anomaly Retr.jpg|Abby overhears Matt and Emily talking Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval